Drunk
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot. Another one of Harry's women has turned up again and Nikki had gotten very drunk. She muses on the state of her life


**Drunk **

**(Disclaimer: I own no rights to Silent Witness but surely you know that by now?)**

Nikki was drunk.

There were many other words for it such as bladdered, intoxicated, under the influence or just generally off her head. But at this point in time Nikki just preferred drunk. And why was she drunk? Well the answer to the one was obvious:

Harry Bloody Cunningham

Just when she thought they were getting closer one of his women from the past turned up and ruined everything, and he had the cheek to moan at her choice of men. Nikki really hated men, they all thought with their trousers, which is clearly where their brains were stored. Harry had trotted after the woman (Nikki hadn't even bothered to learn her name- she had already invented a few choice nicknames of her own) barely even taking another glance at Nikki. She'd made such an effort at work today; freshly curled hair, new knee high boots and even a bit of make up. But had Harry noticed it?

No he flipping hadn't!

So Nikki had decided to get exceedingly drunk and forget about that woman and even more about Harry. But she still loved Harry. No she didn't. Yes she did. She really hated him. But she loved him at the same time despite wanting to kick his shins very hard. She didn't know how she felt about him, she started to feel sick but she was quite certain that was to do with the alcohol and nothing to do with her future husband and father of her children.

No, she had decided she really hated him and despite the prospect of having beautiful children and wonderful sex with him she was going to kick him very hard tomorrow, maybe she'd punch him a few times for good effect….

Nikki slid off the sofa and onto the floor, knocking the wine glass off in the process. That was clearly Harry's fault and the hangover she felt coming on as well was Harry's fault as well. In fact all the bad things that ever happened in the world was Harry's fault. When she next saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind

The doorbell rang.

She stumbled to her feet and tottered across the room. She was sure her apartment wasn't meant to spin like this, clearly Newton's laws of motions needed reworking. That was probably Harry's fault as well. She grasped hold of the door handle (after three attempts) and pulled it open

Harry was behind the door

She loved him. But she really wanted to kick him. He was looking at her with concern. He asked her if she was drunk, not that he needed to ask as she knew there were rather a few empty wine bottle all over her flat. She could make them into an art installation but that would probably fail, it would be Harry's fault though. She told him this but he just frowned at her and told her she'd had a little too much to drink.

Nikki felt quite sick now. Her stomach was doing somersaults and u-turns. She wasn't sure if it was the effect of the alcohol or the fact she was leaning on Harry as he led her back into the apartment. He had apparently come round to check if she was alright because she had seemed upset at the lab

Of course she was upset, with Harry draping herself over….

Nikki really had excelled herself in coming up with a few choice names there and she saw Harry wince at her detailed expressions of his new woman's character, personality and general appearance. He assured her that nothing had happened, but Nikki didn't believe him. To be honest she didn't really believe it was possible to get this drunk but then they do say you learn something new every day

Apparently one thing that isn't possible is the ability to hold five bottle of red wine in your body. Nikki had just vomited all over the floor much to Harry's amusement. She really hated him. He gently pulled her hair out of her face as she gave her gastronomical tract a good old spring clean

Suddenly she was flying. No, she had just realised Harry had picked her up in his arms. He was going to take her to bed. Nikki had asked if he meant more than just the physical action of placing her in her bedroom. Harry had just chuckled. He had clearly missed the point. He placed her down gently on the bed, at least she hoped it was the bed, her sense of bearing had been lost when she had vomited all over the carpet. He was looking at her closely still. Very closely

She told him she loved him

He told her she was drunk

She told him she knew that but she still loved him

He told her she'd regret that in the morning

She told him she'd regretted not telling him for so long

She fell asleep

She didn't hear Harry leave the room

She didn't hear Harry say something as he left

She didn't hear Harry tell her that he loved her too

Nikki had a really bad hangover the next morning

**Author's note: I think I had way to much fun writing this!**


End file.
